Talk:Republic of North Altania
Message from the USMR To the appropriate officials of the Communist Party of North Altania, As the leading Socialist power within this community, the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics officially extends full diplomatic protection to it's Comrades in the Republic of North Altania in light of the declaration of war against the Kingdom of Camuria by the Empire of New Europe. The Union, as an ally of the Empire and the Republic, will ensure that the sovereignty of North Altania is respected - provided North Altania does not enter the conflict on the side of Camuria under any circumstances. The Empire of New Europe is obligated to respect Socialist Internationalism if the Union respects New European Imperialism within appropriate limits - if the North goes to war against the Empire, we can no longer protect the North from war. CPUSMR Statement 'Trespassing' On 18 March 2009 a person, in green comoflage and carrying what seemed to be the flag of the Kingdom of South Altania crossed the border and into the Republic of North Altania. When border guards searched for the trespasser, he was no-where to be found and, by the order of High Chancellor Black the Republic of North Altania is now officially on standby incase of a South Altanian invasion, and breaking the Saint Patrick's agrement. --CrimsonRepublic 21:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Reply to Alert Hello, I am King Daniel of South Altania, i have read your Alert notice and am currently contacting every one of S.Altania's Citizens to find out where they are at this current moment, I am rather confused as to who could be doing this as we have no need to tresspas on your land since we are not in any disagreemens at this moment in time, I assure North Altania that once this person has been caught they wil be punished serverly for they may have caused a war between us both. I have sent this to keep us from making any deicions we may soon regret, and as i said, i am just as concerned on this matter as you are. ---- King Daniel of Kingdom of South Altania, High Chancellor Black has stated that the Republic of North Altania will remain on standby until this crisi has averted. We mean to protect our Communist State and preserve our ideologies. A truce may be agreed upon until the culprit is found. The Republican Army found the flag of the Kingdom of South Altania, that had been handpainted and we shall keep posetion of this vital piece of evidence. Dictated by High Chancellor Black Recent Events The recent tensions between North and south Altania have obviously risen in the past few hours, i have been lead to believe that one of S.Altania's powers have launched a war against Your micronation, All of South Altania's power has been given to me King Daniel until further notice, our army have been noticed to dis-obay any other commands given by anyone and report the person who is giving them to me Immediatly, S.Altania is doing the best it can to assure this is resolved, i see you have raised you defcon to 4, this of course is completely understanable as you believe that we wish to have our land back , this is un-true, as S.Altania has found, having a close ally would be a great help. We hope to find this war enforcer before it is too late, we request though that you do not issue a state of war before we have had a chance to grasp the situation Re: General Hunter Im sure you would have heard that S.Altania as captured the corrupt General and have removed him from his duty and banished him from the south Altanian lands, this is good news of course and now North and South Altania can develop a more friendly diplomatic relationship The Cross-Atlantia War Hello, I am Sheikh Jake I of Lunt Village, just letting you know that during this war (if you so wish) you have Lunt Village's full backing. Camurian Declaration of War Due to the Republic of North Altania going against the warning set by the Kingdom of Camuria and the Camurian Ministry of Defence about an invasion of South Altania the Kingdom of Camuria and her Empire across the Seas declares war upon the Republic of North Altania. --King Ian II 21:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and we would like to establish diplomatic relations with North Altania. Please reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 09:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The League of Countries invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org